Undertale Oneshots!
by ItsKpex
Summary: You, the reader, can now request a oneshot that you want to see, not one that the author wants. Visit this story to have that idea of a one shot come to life!
1. Rules

Hello readers! This is your time to give me suggestions for Undertale one shots! But before we do that, I want to lay down some basic rules/ things to know.

1). I WILL NOT write any inappropriate requests, for obvious reasons.

2). It can be any genre, but it must be able to be put in a single chapter format.

3.) If I plan on using your request, I will PM you or address it in the story itself if you are a guest. This is to prevent spamming of the same concept.

That's all of the rules I can think of right now, but I might add some later if I run into issues. Anyway, ask away!"


	2. ShellyJelly13's Request

"Taking a Sick Day" - Requested by ShellyJelly13

...

Light from the window was hitting you in the face, which caused you to open your eyes. You put your hand up shield your eyes from the blinding light, trying to get out of your bed. Once your eyes adjusted to the light of your room, you rubbed your eyes tiredly. You took a deep breath, only to find that you had a stuffy nose and found it harder to breathe. Your throat felt sore and dry, which only meant one thing. You were sick. Standing up, you slowly headed out of your room and into the bathroom. Your head was pounding, most likely from the congestion. Once in the bathroom, you practically ransacked all of the drawers for any sort of cold medicine. But with your luck, you didn't have anything that could help you. You took another deep breath, which caused you to start coughing and wheezing. After your cough attack, you sluggishly walked back towards your room, face planting into your bed. You wanted to just lay there forever, hoping that this sickness would just subside. But then your phone started to buzz on your nightstand, which made you groan in annoyance. You aimlessly reached for your phone, still burying your face into your bed. Once you finally managed to grab your phone, you saw that it was Papyrus. You suddenly remembered that you had made plans to go see a movie with him and Sans, one that Papyrus really wanted to see. You didn't want to upset him, but you were in no shape to go out today. You answered your phone, putting it up to your ear.

"Hello?" You said, your voice nasally and raspy.

"HUMAN! ARE YOU READY FOR THE FUN DAY WE HAVE PLANNED TODAY?" You pulled your phone away from your ear, Papyrus's voice making your head pound harder.

"A-Actually, Paps, I..." You were interrupted by a cough. "...don't think I could make it, I feel sick. D-Do you think you can g-go without me?" You managed to say before another coughing fit hit you. You heard Papyrus gasp at the other end of the line.

"YOU'VE FALLEN ILL? DON'T WORRY, HUMAN! SANS AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL COME OVER TO HELP AID YOUR RECOVERY!" Papyrus declared.

"N-No, that's okay Papyrus, you don't have to come over, I'm fi-AACHOOO!" Your sneeze cut off your sentence.

"HUMAN, WE ARE COMING OVER RIGHT NOW, SO DO NOT WORRY ANY LONGER! SEE YOU SOON!" Papyrus stated, hanging up before you could object. You sniffled and put your phone down next to you. You felt completely awful. Not only did you feel congested, you felt like throwing up, your muscles ached, you felt light headed, you felt extremely warm, sweating bullets even though it was about 60 degrees, the whole package. You didn't feel like moving an inch, but when you did, you felt the soreness spread across your body. After about 5 minutes of lying on your now sweat-soaked bed, you heard a knock at the door. You sighed, but to anyone else, it would've sounded like a wheeze. Gathering up all of the energy you can muster from your ill body, you managed to get up from your bed, trudging out and towards the door to your home. Once you reached it, you turned the doorknob slowly, opening the door slightly. You poked your head out to see Sans and Papyrus standing there. Once they took notice of you, their expressions changed to ones of worry.

"Whoa kid, you don't look so good. You okay?" Sans asked worriedly, Papyrus looking equally worried.

"Yeah I'm fi-" You suddenly felt very queasy, feeling your stomach doing flips. You didn't get to finish your sentence, as you ran as fast as you could towards the bathroom. You felt the bile start to rise up in your throat. You barely made it to the toilet when you emptied the contents of your stomach, which sent you into a coughing fit afterwards. When you stopped coughing, you turned to see that Sans was in the middle of the doorway with Papyrus peeking his head around the doorframe, both with worried expressions on their faces.

"I never saw a human do that...are you sure you're okay?" Sans asked with worry.

"I might be a little under the weather," You said, your voice sounding even worse than before. Papyrus walked into the bathroom and picked you up bridal style.

"DON'T WORRY HUMAN, WE WILL HELP YOU FEEL BETTER!" Papyrus stated, carrying you into your living room, setting you down onto the couch.

"ALRIGHTY! NOW, HOW DO YOU TAKE CARE OF A SICK HUMAN?" Papyrus asked Sans, who shrugged.

"I think soup helps humans when they're sick." Sans told his brother.

"WE SHALL MAKE YOU SOME SOUP THEN!" Papyrus told you, but then leaned over towards Sans. "How do you make soup?" Papyrus asked his brother and he shrugged unknowingly.

"I have some cans of soup in the cabinet above the fridge." You coughed right after you finished your sentence. "Just pour it into a bowl and put it in the microwave for about a minute." You told Papyrus.

"I SHALL MAKE IT FOR YOU IMMEDIATELY!" Papyrus headed off to the kitchen to make it. Just as he left, you felt a chill go down your back, giving you goosebumps. You wrapped your arms around your body, starting to shiver. Sans must've notice you start to shiver, since you saw him take off his blue hooded jacket and draped it over your shoulders.

"Better?" Sans asked you and you nodded your head. He smiled and sat down next to you, putting his arm around your shoulders.

"So, what do you usually do when your sick?" Sans asked you, and you just shrugged.

"I dunno, just lie in bed and feel like I'm dying? Usually I don't even get out of bed." you told him, and he seemed to be thinking of something.

"Hey, since we couldn't see that movie today, why don't we watch one here?" Sans suggested, and you nodded in reply.

"What movie do you want to see?" You asked him, sniffling.

"There was this old movie about time travel that I heard about." Sans told you, and the movie suddenly popped into your mind.

"Back to the Future?" You finally said.

"Yeah, you have it?" Sans asked you.

"It's in the cabinet under the tv." You said, and Sans walked over to the small wooden cabinet. He grabbed the movie from inside and put it in the DVD player. He walked back over to the couch where you were seated and sat down, grabbing the remote from the coffee table. Papyrus then came in with a bowl of hot soup, which he put on the coffee table for you.

"WAIT FOR IT TO COOL DOWN, IT IS STILL HOT." Papyrus told you and sat down at the other side of you. After a minute you started to eat the warm food that was prepared for you. Sans hit play on the remote and the famous theme song of Back to the Future filled the room. After you finished the soup, you felt very fatigued. You couldn't help but put your head on Papyrus's shoulder, which was surprisingly warm. He looked down at you and smiled, putting his arm around your shoulders. You were glad you had friends like these.

...

~Woo! Done! Hope you guys enjoyed this story. Next one is the story requested by Tippy, so stay tuned.


End file.
